We Will Be Alright
by Jeremys Angel
Summary: Set after Abu el Banat. Jed and Abbey have a conversation under a Christmas tree.


Background: Take place after Abu el Banat. (Even though I had not watched the episode when I wrote this.)  
  
Rating: God Q. PG probably.  
  
Author: Karin (angel_of_dreams4@hotmail.com)  
  
Thanks: Kim. For BETA and suggestions.  
  
Feedback: If you want.  
  
We Will Be Alright  
  
She walked through the halls of The White House. It was strangely quiet, not the usual buzz when people walked in all directions and not the occasional yelling. Even though there were a few agents, she felt like she was all alone. She enjoyed this time. It had become like a ritual for her when she needed to think. Seeing the tree with all its lights she walked over to it, her memory alive with the past and all the fun they'd had at Christmas, of all the wonderful times she and Jed had enjoyed together. Holding in the emotion became a losing battle and a tear escaped down her cheek.  
  
He walked through the halls with one goal in mind-- finding his wife. When he woke and found her gone, his first thoughts were terrifying. Had she left him again? When he had seen her clothes and purse he felt a great relief, and yet he knew they had unfinished things between them. Now he heard it. His wife was crying. It was a sound he hated more than anything and this time he could blame only himself. He saw her sitting on the floor, next to the tree. As he approached carefully she didn't seem to hear him. "Abbey?"  
  
Hearing his voice she immediately straightened her posture and wiped her tears away, but said nothing.  
  
He sighed, not sure if she would welcome him. "Have I destroyed us?"  
  
Right to the core. She wasn't sure what to say. "Jed, you asked me before if I would be there, remember?" Hoping he would be satisfied with that, she wasn't prepared when he walked around and sat down in front of her. As she looked into his eyes she could clearly see he wasn't sure at all.  
  
"Yeah, but we are not the same. Not the same since I screwed up." He wanted to take her hands in his, but was afraid she would withdraw.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" It was the one question that she had wanted to ask for so long. "You had a chance to tell me before I had to hear it on TV so why didn't you?"  
  
He took another deep breath, but never broke the eye contact they had. "I was afraid. I blamed myself for what happened and knew you would to, but.. He ran a hand through his hair.  
  
Damn him! She had always found him irresistible when he did that and she still did even now. Was that a good thing?  
  
He continued, hoping she would understand. After all it was the truth. "I couldn't face you. Right then when I knew it would come out I couldn't face you. I couldn't be the one who told you, because I knew if I saw you when you found out it would break my spirit altogether."  
  
She didn't say anything. Deep down she had known that.  
  
He had to let her know she meant everything to him and always would. "I missed you terribly when you were gone. I wanted to pick up the phone and call you so many times I lost count. I wanted to come and bring you back here, but when you asked me not to come that time I really thought we were through."  
  
She heard the thickness in his throat and the quivers. There were times when she had missed him a great deal, but that had soon been overshadowed by the anger.  
  
"When you came back I wanted to take you in my arms and say anything to make you stay; make you say you would never leave me, but I knew I would be asking too much too soon." This time he reached over and took her hands in his, knowing it would crush him if she withdrew. She didn't and that made him happier than anything had in a long time.  
  
"I felt like a stranger."  
  
His eyes narrowed, knowing exactly what she meant. "Because I did not tell you, you thought I didn't trust you?" Her nod made him more heartbroken than any angry words he had imagined she would say. "That was never, ever the case." He put all his strength in those words, hoping she would believe him.  
  
She looked down at their joined hands.  
  
Not wanting her alone with her thoughts too long, he released one hand to touch her chin. He raised her face to look at him again. "Please tell me you believe me. You are the one person in my life I can share anything with."  
  
"Not that time." The words just flew out of her mouth and the sadness that came over his features when she said it made her regret them instantly.  
  
"No, and that's my fault. I should have told you before, I know I should have and there were so many times I wanted to. So many times I was close to doing so." He stroked her cheek. "Please believe me when I say there is nothing I would ever keep from you intentionally."  
  
She couldn't say anything at this point. His face, his voice and his words had taken down a big part of her wall. She let go of his hand and leaned over to him.  
  
He was taken aback, but was quick to respond, taking her in his arms. As always, she settled in nicely and wrapped her arms around his waist. It felt good holding her again. It had been too long. Except the kiss on his forehead earlier, this was the only close contact they had had in months.  
  
She had missed being in his arms for so long. She could feel his love in the way he held her, in the way he had gently kissed her head as she had wrapped her arms around him. "How did you know where I was?"  
  
"I didn't. I knew you liked to walk down here when you needed time alone." He tightened his arms around her.  
  
She responded by tightening her arms around him a little as well. "I didn't know you knew."  
  
"I knew; I just left you alone when you needed time. Except right now I had to find you and talk to you." He caressed her back.  
  
"I'm glad you did." She was being completely honest.  
  
The words were a joy to hear. "I'm sure we are a sight to be seen, sitting here in our robes." He received the response he had hoped for when she buried her face in his chest and chuckled. He released his hold on her and made her face him. "Will we be alright?"  
  
She looked into those blue eyes that still could melt her heart and she smiled. "We will be alright."  
  
His lips curved up into a huge smile. He leaned in closer and kissed her. It was a brief kiss, but there was no mistaking the love he felt from her lips, from her whole being. He withdrew only to bring her into his arms once again. "I love you and always will."  
  
She had not heard those words in a long time and that made them mean more to her at that very moment than ever before, even though they were usually said on a daily basis. "And I love you. Forever."  
  
He smiled once again. "We should go and get some sleep."  
  
She nuzzled into his chest. "Let's just stay here for a few more minutes."  
  
He was sure his back would give him trouble in the morning, but he didn't care. He wouldn't want to be anywhere else than right here with his wife in his arms.  
  
The End 


End file.
